


Over Easy

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Over Easy

"Huevos rancheros," Sam said proudly, setting the plate in front of Al.

"So you say." Al leaned closer to the table. "Why is it so… dark?"

"The eggs are a little overdone, I admit."

Al lifted a charred blob on his fork. "Is this a raisin?"

"It’s a green pepper." Sam looked annoyed. "When have you ever seen raisins on huevos rancheros?"

"Well, since I’ve never seen them look like this, I have to assume anything’s possible."

"Fine! Don’t eat them." Sam grabbed the plate. "I don’t know what you’ll eat for breakfast then."

"Oh? I can think of something."


End file.
